Godzilla
Godzilla (jap. ゴジラ Gojira) – król potworów, pierwszy potwór posiadający specjalne moce. Biografia 1954-1962 Godzilla po raz pierwszy pojawia się w 1954 roku. Zostaje zabita przez Destruktor Tlenu, wynalazek Dr. Sekizawy. Rok później, w 1955 roku, Godzilla powraca. Zabija Anguirusa, pierwszego przeciwnika Godzilli, który później zostaje uwięziony w lodowcu. W 1962 roku Godzilla się uwalnia i staje do walki z King Kongiem, którą wygrywa ten drugi. 1984-1989 W filmie Powrót Godzilli, Godzilla z 1954 roku powraca po 30 latach i niszczy Tokio, ale walczy z Super X która uwięził ją w wulkanie. Pięć lat później w 1989 roku, Godzilla wydostaje się z wulkanu i staje do walki z Biollante, gdzie Godzilla wygrywa i rusza zniszczyć Japonię. Biollante powraca i zwycięża w walce z Godzilą, ale zamiast niszczyć Japonię Biollante zmienia się w pył i leci do kosmosu stworzył Kosmogodzillę. 2001 Godzilla z 1954 roku powraca, wskrzeszony przez duszę żołnierzy z 2 wojny światowej. Walczy z trzema innymi potworami: Baragonem, Mothrą i Ghidorah. SoukouGekiGoji pokonuje wszystkie potwory, jednak zostaje i tak pokonany. Godzilla: Ostatnia Wojna (2004) W tym filmie Godzilla pojawia się na początku, gdzie walczy z Gotengo, który więzi Godzillę w lodach Antarktydy. W 2004 roku kosmici atakują Ziemię, a Gotengo uwalnia Godzillę. Gdy Godzilla zniszczył wszystkie potwory, niszczy także Gotengo. Gdy już chciał dobić ludzi, nagle przybiegł Minilla – dawny syn Godzilli z serii Shōwa – który błagał Godzillę by oszczędziła ludzi. Ostatecznie Godzilla i Minilla odchodzą do morza. 2007 Godzilla pojawia się także w filmie Always: Sunset on Third Street 2. ''Tam niszczy Tokio, ale po chwili dowiadujemy się że do tylko wytwór wyobraźni jednego z bohaterów filmu. 2016 Godzilla pojawia się także w filmie "''Godzilla: Resurgence". 2017 Król Potworów w filmie Godzilla: Planeta Potworów. Godzilla wcześniej był rośliną. Ale zmutował się stając się potworem, jakim obecnie jest. Przed wydarzeniami z filmu przemierzał planetę zabijając kolejne potwory. Zmusiło to ludzi do opuszczenia Ziemi w 2048 roku. Spędzili oni w przestrzeni kosmicznej 20 lat, jednak na Ziemi trwało to 20,000 lat. Godzilla żył i dominował na opuszczonej przez ludzi planecie przez ten czas. Wygląd Shōwa Wizerunek potwora był kombinacją cech tyranozaura, iguanodona, stegozaura i aligatora. Wygląd i charakter Godzilli zmieniał się z upływem lat. Godzilla jest olbrzymi i pokryty ciemnoszarymi łuskami, porusza się w pozycji wyprostowanej na dwóch tylnych kończynach. Ma chwytne i silne kończyny przednie oraz długi ogon. W paszczy tkwią ostre zęby. Z grzbietu wyrasta mu kilka rzędów płyt kostnych. Heisei W 1984 roku, Godzilla ma bardziej przerażający wygląd, ale zachował niezwykły urok. W 1989 roku, głowa Godzilli stała się bardziej proporcjonalna w stosunku do masywnego karku. Oczy były schowane w naroślach nad oczami, a ciało stało się muskularne i masywne. W 1991 roku, skóra Godzilli stała się ciemniejsza, a oczy były bardziej widoczne. W latach 1992-1993, Godzilla miał nieco jaśniejszą skórę, a oczy były bardzo widoczne. Nadawały one Godzilli połączenie uroku z przerażającym wyglądem. W 1994 roku, skóra Godzilli była ciemniejsza niż w 1991 roku. W ciemności lekko połyskiwała w fioletowym kolorze. Szyja natomiast stała się węższa i mniejsza, a oczy stały się większe. W 1995 roku, oczy Godzilli stały się czerwone. Na szyi, ciele, nogach i ramionach pojawiły się pomarańczowo-czerwone łaty, a ciało zaczęło wytwarzać wielkie ilości dwutlenku węgla. Millennium W 1999 roku, skóra Godzilli zyskała zielony kolor, a oczy urosły. Płyty kostne stały się znacznie dłuższe i ostrzejsze oraz nabrały fioletowo-różowego koloru, ale muskularność znikła. Pysk stał się bardzo spłaszczony, a zęby stały się dłuższe i cieńsze. W 2000 roku, Godzilla nie zmienił się znacznie, ale jego skóra stała się zielonkawa, a płyty były krótsze i lekko fioletowe. Pysk stał się szerszy i bardziej spłaszczony, przez co zęby bardziej wystawały. W 2001 roku, Godzilla bardzo przypominał oryginał, ale oczy straciły źrenice, a ciało stało się niezwykle muskularne, a szyja stała się cieńsza. Skóra ponownie stała się ciemna, a płyty stały się białe i krótsze. W 2002 roku, pysk Godzilli stał się bardzo spiczasty, a oczy ponownie urosły. Szyja stała się szersza. Muskulatura się zmniejszyła. Płyty kostne wydłużyły się. W 2004 roku, Godzilla stał się większy, skóra była ciemniejsza. Oczy stały się pomarańczowoczerwone. Ogon stał się o wiele krótszy, a ciało odzyskało muskulaturę. MonsterVerse W 2014 roku, Godzilla stał się mniej muskularny, a skóra stała się bardziej beżowa. Pysk przypominał pysk niedźwiedzia, a ogon krokodyla. Oczy zostały zmniejszone i posiadały małą bliznę. Łapy straciły muskularność, za to na podbrzuszu widniał sześciopak. 2017 Ta wersja potwora wygląda jak połączenie Godzilli z 2014 i Shin Godzilli z 2016. Mimo to twórcy filmu wraz z ujawnieniem wyglądu potwora potwierdzili, że Godzilla w G:PL jest rośliną. Ujawniono również, że będzie on większy od Shin Gojiry. Oznacza to, że Godzilla najprawdopodobniej będzie miał ponad 120 metrów wysokości. Umiejętności Godzilla oprócz wielkiej siły i wytrzymałości posiada atomowy (niebieski lub czerwony) promień będący najbardziej jego charakterystyczną bronią, . W amerykańskich produkcjach zamiast promienia Godzilla miał ogień. W serialu Godzilla: The Power Hour Godzilla mógł strzelać laserem z oczu, a w filmie Godzilla kontra Hedora Godzilla mógł zasysać radioaktywność i wykorzystywać ją jako napęd odrzutowy Alternatywne wersje * Godzilla (1998) * Godzilla * Godzilla * Shin Gojira Relacje Wyglądy *ShodaiGoji – Godzilla, pojawiająca się w filmie Gojira (Godzilla- król potworów!) *GyakushuGoji – Godzilla z 1955 roku *KingGoji – Godzilla z filmu King Kong kontra Godzilla z 1962 roku. *MosuGoji – Godzilla z 1964 roku (filmu Mothra kontra Godzilla) *1984-Goji – Godzilla z 1984 roku *BioGoji (1989-1991) *BatoGoji (1992) *RadoGoji (1993) *MogeGoji (1994) *DesuGoji (1995) – "Spalający się Godzilla" z filmu Godzilla kontra Destruktor *SoukouGekiGoji (2001) *FinalGoji (2004) *Godzilla (6-generacja z Shinsei) – Godzilla z filmu Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 *PlanetGoji (2017) – Godzilla z "Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters". Lista wystąpień Filmy *''1954: Gojira'' *''1955: Godzilla kontratakuje'' *''1956: Godzilla: Król Potworów!'' *''1959: Gigantis, potwór ognia '' *''1962: King Kong kontra Godzilla'' *''1964: Mothra kontra Godzilla'' *''1984: Powrót Godzilli'' *''1989: Godzilla kontra Biollante'' *''1991: Godzilla kontra Król Ghidorah'' *''1992: Godzilla kontra Mothra'' *''1993: Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla 2'' *''1994: Godzilla kontra Kosmogodzilla'' *''1995: Godzilla kontra Destruktor'' *''1998: GODZILLA (tylko wspomniany)'' *''1999: Godzilla 2000'' *''2000: Godzilla kontra Megaguirus'' *''2001: Wielka Bitwa Potworów'' *''2002: Godzilla przeciwko Mechagodzilli'' *''2003: S. O. S. dla Tokio'' *''2004: FINAL WARS'' *''2007: Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 (krótko)'' *''2017: Godzilla: Planeta Potworów'' Ciekawostki *Godzilla ma dwa "amerykańskie odpowiedniki" – Zillę i Godzillę (2014). *Niektórzy uważają że Godzillę z serii Shinsei (poza Godzillą 2001) to tak na prawdę Godzilla Junior. Jednakże wytwórnia Tōhō oficjalnie potwierdziła, że Junior, Godzillę z 1999-2000 and 2002-2003 to różne Godzillę. *W prawdzie Godzilla występuje także w filmach z lat 1964-1975, 1978 i 2014, ale jest tam raczej super bohaterem, niż złoczyńcą. *Jedynym filmem w którym Godzilla występuje jako potwór jest Gojira, w prawdzie w filmie Powrót Godzilli (1984), Godzilla nie walczy z żadnym potworem, ale w filmie występuje również Shockirus * W Gojira-kun: Kaijū Daikōshin ujawnione zostają imiona rodziców Godzilli: Pajira (ojciec) i Majira (matka Godzilli). Godzilla ma tam także dziewczynę – Bajirę http://wikizilla.org/wiki/Godzilla_(Game_Boy) * W nadchodzącym anime o Godzilli pojawi się również Servum (w formie robaka i smoka). Jest on podgatunkiem Króla Potworów. Jego kod genetyczny jest w 97% identyczny do Godzilli. * W serii Heisei Godzilla był grany przez tego samego aktora co Gigan w latach siedemdziesiątych. * Godzilla ma czterech ojców: Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Eiji Tsuburaya, Akira Ifukube Galeria Oficjalne ilustracje th (12).jpg|1984 thS49T6TBQ.jpg|BioGoji thBBL5EU3L.jpg ThM8L1EWZO.jpg Th (13).jpg Th (4).jpg Th (10).jpg Th8L2SCP2A.jpg tumblr_mypeq8owAw1s2wio8o1_400.gif tumblr_inline_nb2rvvezeN1rb7uf7.gif Tumblr inline n4cekvpN6M1r5fiuw.gif Tumblr nrge5577pd1u8qr43o1 500.gif godzillaheisei-95.jpg Untitled_(54).png|Promień Nieoficjalne ilustracje th8OJW0JSO.jpg|Godzilla niszcząca miasto 1280px-Monster_Size_Comparison.jpg|Porównanie wielkości potworów z uniwersum Godzilli Th2FD3JOMN.jpg|Megapotworna Godzilla! Ryk Przypisy Galeria Oficjalne ilustracje Nieoficjalne ilustracje en:Godzilla Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy